Generally, in a construction machine including an excavator, a lower glass, which is detachably attached to a lower side of a frame of a cab, may be separated to be fixed to an inner surface of a door or to one side of a ceiling frame of the cab. The lower glass is one of very useful dedicated equipment of the construction machine, which can be used in a detachable manner so as to prevent safety accident due to broken pieces during the operation of the construction machine and to secure operator's visual field with respect to the lower side of the cab.
Typically, an apparatus for fixing a lower glass of a cab for a construction machine in the related art, which is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-0054022 (published on Jul. 6, 2002), is well known as a lever operation type, and includes a lower bracket fixed to a lower side of an inner surface of a cab door to prevent a secession of the lower glass and having a rubber material formed thereon to protect the lower glass that is seated in a locking groove from an impact, an upper bracket fixed to an upper side of the inner surface of the door and having a rubber material formed thereon to protect the lower glass from the impact when the lower glass is fixed, and a lock detachably locking the upper side of the lower glass that is seated on the lower bracket onto the inner surface of the door through compressive support of the upper side of the lower glass with respect to the upper bracket.
The apparatus for fixing a lower glass of a cab for a construction machine in the related art as described above, however, has stability through pressing of the lower glass through a lock lever, but its technical configuration is complicated to lower the economical efficiency.
Further, according to the apparatus for fixing a lower glass of a cab for a construction machine in the related art as described above, since it is required to mount the lower glass on a side surface or a rear surface of the cab, an operator's access route is relatively far from the cab door side, and thus operator's working attitude becomes inconvenient to cause disadvantage in ergonomics.